Pokefans
by Froslass in Chains
Summary: A story about girls and how they bond with their Pokemon in weird ways off-camera. Lemon and open to requests. Details in the first chapter author notes.
1. Chapter 1

I kind of took the idea for this series from megadeth425/Nidoran Duran, with his okay. He uses the idea of gym leaders having sex with their Pokemon and making porno movies of it in his stories and I wanted to make a story out of that (I have his permission). If you want see a certain pairing then feel free to ask, but it has to be an actual Pokemon character, not an OC or trainer class or anything like that. Aside from that it can be any pairing, even if it's yuri or yaoi. Just make it good ;3

Elesa was no stranger to having cameras pointed on her, and even if it was her first porno she was comfortable and natural. "Hi, I'm Elesa, and I love Pokemon!" She stood beside her Blitzle, one arm around its neck and stroking it, the other waving to the camera. Her natural charisma shone through, and a little wiggle of her hips pleased the director. Not only because it meant she was taking well to the shoot, but because the tight pants she wore showed her gorgeous ass off and the wiggle only accentuated that. Watching from behind, he got an enticing eyeful.

Blitzle nuzzled her neck, neighing excitedly. He knew what was to come, and gave her some sloppy kisses. "Blitzle blit blitz," he said to his trainer. Elesa laughed and leaned her head back to let him lick it more.

"And Pokemon love me too!" She reached for her shirt, pulling up part of it so that her handful-sized breasts popped out and lay between the two portions of black fabric. The Pokemon let out an appreciate sound and craned his head to lick her breasts. She moaned and scratched his neck. "Especially this big hunk. He can make me squirm like a virgin every time."

She got wet just thinking about his cock, and the fact it would be drilling her on camera for millions of people to pay to see. Letting out a small moan she reached down her pants and rubbed her pussy as he licked her sensitive breasts. It was the appropriate place to do it, and she couldn't help herself.

Eagerly she dropped to her knees beneath the electric horse, grasping his cock. The camera followed her and she smiled, giving it a seductive look as she licked the tip. "Sorry boys, but you can't compete with my horsey." The hand was still in her pants and she pressed her fingers hard against her pussy, rubbing up and down furiously. "He might not be as big as a Zebstrika but he can still pound my pussy all night and make me scream."

She gripped his cock tight, pumping as she licked his flared tip, making sure she had her head pointed at the camera and every flick of her tongue was on clear display. As a model she knew how to work a camera, and even if this wasn't a runway and she was showing off her blowjob skills instead of her clothes she was a natural. She played it all up for the camera, making sure it knew that she was fingerfucking herself and that Blitzle's cock tasted incredible. She moaned plenty and all of it was genuine.

Off-camera, the direction had his cock out and was furiously jerking off to the sight of the sexy model taking a horsecock into her open mouth bit by bit, moaning and fingering herself as she did so. Watching people fuck all day had to be the best job.

Blitzle was lying on his back, too short for his trainer to properly lie under. Elesa bent on all fours over him, her ass high in the air for the camera to oggle. She had her jaw wide open and slowly took more of his dick into her mouth and, as she went, her throat. She handled it like a pro, not stopping to collect herself or gag. It was far from the first time she'd sucked her Blitzle off. She just went at it, jerking off what she couldn't reach. His cock became slick as saliva dripped out of her mouth and was rubbed along the skin frantically.

Someone came up behind her—she hadn't the slightest idea who—and pulled her pants down. She complied, not particularly caring, and gave her now bare ass a wiggle for the camera. She still pumped three fingers in and out of herself, getting her all wet and hot for Blitzle's cock, though she wished whoever pulled her pants down would slam a cock into her soaked pussy to help prime her up. No luck.

After taking an impressive amount of horsecock down her throat, showing the whole world what a slut she was for her Pokemon, Elesa finally pulled her head up, leaving some strands of saliva dangling from her lips as she laid down on the floor. She spread her legs, revealing her soaked pussy as she sucked her fingers clean and invited Blitzle to fuck her silly.

Eagerly the electric Pokemon hurried over to his trainer to do just that. He rushed over, pressing his cock to her puffy wet pussy lips and slipping into her. "Blitz," he moaned, easing it in bit by bit.

Even if he wasn't big or thick like his evolved form his cock was enough to make her coo the second he was inside her. It felt incredible, and she immediately started grabbing her breasts and rubbing her clit to feel even more pleausre.

"Fuck me," moaned Nimbasa's gym leader. "Fuck me hard and make me cum, Blitzle!"

Everyone watched in shock as more and more of the big dick slipped into Elesa with ease. She writhed and screamed in pleasure and didn't stop. A few people who didn't have to hold cameras masturbated at the hot sight, boys and girls alike.

It didn't take long, between his girth driving her crazy and her blowjob buttering him up. Elesa came first, her pussy exploding as a squirting orgasm sprayed up with impressive force and hitting the Blitzle's underbody. In response he pulled out, skittering forward a little and pressing his cock to her tits as he came, blowing sticky white seed all over his slutty trainer. Spent, he wandered off and left her there.

The scene ended with Elesa, proudly wearing her Pokemon's cum and moaning in the afterglow.


	2. Chapter 2

Requested via guest review from "Cthulhu".Someone else without a name asked for Erika and Tangrowth, so expect that one next. If anyone else has any requests please leave a review or PM me.

Caitlin lay in bed with a Gothitelle on one side and a Gardevoir on the other. The blankets came up to their waists. Both of the sexy psychic Pokemon had their hands up their trainer's nightgown and their feeling up was very clear for the camera. The Elite blushed and lay there moaning as her Pokemon kissed her cheeks and neck.

It wasn't the first shot they did with her that day so she skipped the introduction and already seemed tired. She always seemed tired though so it was hard to tell that it was mostly because of rigorous fucking. Still for those watching, the bedroom eyes she gave the camera was a dead giveaway.

"Garde," the Pokemon to her left moan, tugging her nightie up and tossing it aside. Her three-fingered hand worked the small breast lovingly. Her other hand caressed the side of the Gothitelle lying on the other side of their trainer. They couldn't exclude each other from the fun. They were lovers, actually, and were only allowed to fool around with their trainer together, bonding through the activity of giving Caitlin pleasure.

The three girls shared a sloppy triple kiss together, all of them looking seductively at the camera as their tongues mingled. Slowly they sat up and kicked away the covers to reveal Caitlin's petite naked body to the camera. It wasn't a new sight for any of the crew but she still inspired plenty of boners and ladyboners because of how attractive she was.

The fact she kept slipping little mental images into their minds of her going down on them may have helped.

All three girls opened up their legs wide, letting the camera appreciated their wet, soft pussies as they felt each other up in preparation for what was to come. "I love all of my Pokemon," Caitlin said, moaning and reaching down between their legs. "But these little nymphs might be my favorite." She giggled and rubbed their exposed pussies. "Wait until you see their signature move."

The two Pokemon moaned, nuzzling their trainer's neck as she slipped hooked fingers into them. Her touch tingled with the naughty application of psychic energy that made their pussies explode in pleasure. She didn't have to go hard or attack their sensitive clits to make them squirm when she was abusing her psychic powers like that. They licked, sucked, and nibbled at her neck and asked her for more. Slowly they kissed along her shoulders and her neck and her jaw until their lips met. Instead of keeping up the attack on her neck the two lesbian Pokemon started to make out with each other on camera and ignored the human fingering them. Their hands went to each other to grope breasts and stroke faces. Caitlin didn't mind being ignored for a few minutes and giving them some time in the spotlight. As far as she was concerned they deserved their own DVD as much as she did.

After breaking apart Caitlin pulled the fingers out of them and brought the hands up to her mouth. It was all practiced, and on cue the girls leaned down to suck their trainer's small and pert breasts as she sucked their pussy juice off her fingers very slowly. Her eyes rolled back and her head bobbed playfully along as she fingerfucked her mouth and showed off for the camera. She really did enjoy the taste of her girls' pussies, but she played it up for the camera for fun.

When every last drop was done they changed again. Caitlin stood up and the psychic Pokemon took their places with Gothitelle in front and Gardevoir in back. Without a word, they leaned forward and started licking her inner thigh and her ass cheek. She didn't have a beautiful toned ass but she had more than enough for the camera to ogle as the Gardevoir licked it.

"This is why I love them so much," moaned the blonde as they started to lick her entrances with gusto. They applied the same touch of psychic power to their tongues to make her feel incredible and then some force to keep her standing up. She wouldn't be able to under her own power soon enough. "They're good at so many things, but when they eat you out at both ends..." She trailed off into a moan as their tongues both slipped into her.

Gothitelle and Gardevoir were deeply connected, and moved as one in their dual treatment of her. They mirrored each other perfectly, working in tandem to bring their trainer to swift release. Both tonguefucked her, licking up all the cum left from an Alakazam in the last shoot who'd fucked her in both holes. It gave them a nice incentive to go exploring, to hit every nook and cranny of her.

As expected she couldn't stand up herself, but the light psychic pushes of her Pokemon kept up appearances. She moaned and grabbed both of their heads to push them in deeper. She was especially appreciative of Gardevoir. Having her pussy eaten was something lots of people did, even Gothitelle did it better than most. But only Gardevoir could make her squirt all over just by eating her ass out. It was a mindblowing experience that Caitlin was eager to find.

She started facefucking both of them by thrusting back and forth. "Yes, deeper!" she moaned and tightened the hold on their heads. "More please. I need to cum so badly!"

They couldn't ignore her demands. They sent shockwaves through her to tell her nerves to orgasm, but there was a catch. The orgasm would be five times as long and ten times as powerful. Gothitelle pulled out just in time for her trainer to squirt all over her face.

Caitlin screamed and moaned as she rode Gardevoir's tongue and the intense orgasm continued. It caught her totally off guard but she felt too good to even think of stopping it. When the forces holding her up stopped she fell face-first onto the bed, ass raised in the air. The scene ended with Gardevoir's head still buried in her trainer's cute ass cheecks, rimming her.


End file.
